This invention generally relates to the art of connector assemblies, such as electrical connectors, fiber optic connectors and the like, and particularly to a system for mounting a connector assembly with floating movement between components of the assembly.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring may be disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connecting device.
A pair of fiber optic connectors or a connector and another optical fiber transmission device often are mated in an adapter which centers the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The adapter couples the connectors together so that their encapsulated fibers connect end-to-end. The adapter may be an in-line component, or the adapter can be designed for mounting in an opening in a panel, backplane, circuit board or the like.
Various problems continue to be encountered in designing fiber optic connector assemblies or other connectors assemblies, including applications involving backplanes, mother boards, daughter boards and the like. One problem in such applications involving backplanes, mother boards, daughter boards and like components is to accommodate manufacturing tolerances and other system design parameters which dictate that some degree of xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d movement be provided between the components. Unfortunately, when providing relative or floating movement between the components, it often becomes very difficult to mate the connectors of the connector assemblies. It is more desirable to have the connector assemblies fairly rigid, at least in the axial or insertion direction, so that the connectors can be readily mated, but the floating action is desirable after mating. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by providing a unique two-part connector mounted to a substrate and mateable with an adapter, with the two parts of the connector being rigid before mating and providing relative movement therebetween after mating. It should be understood that the concepts of the invention are applicable to connector assemblies other than fiber optic connectors, such as electrical connectors or the like.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved floating connector assembly for mounting through an aperture in a panel, the aperture defining an axis.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector assembly includes an adapter mountable in the aperture in the panel. A two-part connector includes a fixed part fixed to a substrate and a movable part relatively movable axially in the fixed part. Complementary interengaging first latch means are provided between the two parts of the connector to prevent the relative axial movement therebetween. Complementary interengaging second latch means are provided between the adapter and the movable part of the connector when the movable part is mated with the adapter. Release means are provided on the adapter for releasing the first latch means between the two relatively movable parts of the connector to allow the fixed part of the connector and the substrate to float relative to the adapter and the panel. The invention contemplates that the release means and the second latch means on the adapter comprise a single component.
According to one aspect of the invention, the complementary interengaging first latch means comprise at least one flexible latch arm on the relatively movable part of the connector engageable with a latch member on the fixed part of the connector. A pair of the latch members are spaced axially of the fixed part of the connector and between which the flexible latch arm floats when the movable part and the adapter are mated. Preferably, a pair of the flexible latch arms and respective latch members are provided on opposite sides of the connector assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, the complementary interengaging second latch means comprise at least one flexible latch arm on the adapter engageable with a latch member on the relatively movable part of the connector. The flexible latch arm includes a chamfered distal end for engaging and releasing the first latch means generally transversely of the axis. The flexible latch arm includes a latch hook spaced axially of the chamfered distal end for engaging the latch member on the relatively movable part of the connector. Preferably, a pair of the flexible latch arms and respective latch members are provided on opposite sides of the connector assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.